Pucca and the Return of Black Powder
by PuccaFanGirl
Summary: Black Powder was able to escape from the whale who swallowed him, and wants revenge on Santa Red Lantern again. He has threatend him to give up, or let himself be Santa for one night and give children coal. Can Santa, Pucca and her friends stop him?
1. Black Powder returns

Pucca and the return of Black Powder

Chapter 1: Black Powder returns.

(Before we begin the story, I would like to let everyone know that Pucca and Garu talk in my stories. And Pucca and Garu are going out with each other. That's just my way of doing Pucca. =) I hope you enjoy it anyway! Please Review! =D)

It was a beautiful snowy Christmas Eve night in Sooga Village. Everyone was putting up Christmas Trees in their houses, and leaving out milk and cookies for the jolly old man Santa Claus. People went up to each other's front steps and doing Christmas Carols. They even hung up their stockings and lit up their lights. While the cheerful and jolly old man Santa Claus, was decorating a huge Christmas Tree in the town square. He was humming the song Jingle Bells, as he hung things up. At the Go-Rong, Pucca came outside with her winter clothes on. She had a big grin on her face. She then looked at the top of the  
Go-Rong, and began to shout.

"Are you ready guys?" She shouted while smiling. "Ready Pucca!" Hoe, Linguini, and Uncle Dumpling shouted back. "Go!" Shouted Pucca. The three chef's pressed on a button, and lit the entire Restaurant up. They were full of different colored lights, and had a huge sign on the top that said: "Merry Christmas Sooga Village!" Pucca smiled and held a thumb up. "Perfect!" She squealed. "Okay!" The chef's cheered. The three of them climbed down on the ladder, and made it to the ground.

"It looks like we'll be getting lots of customers tonight!" Uncle Dumpling smiled. "And we'll be able to sell them our brand new cookies made out of dry noodles, and a bunch of other cookie flavors!" Linguini cheered. "And they'll be able to share the Christmas love and joy." Ho smiled as he put his hands together, inside of his sleeves. "I hope Garu will come." Pucca said with hearts coming out of her head. "I'm sure he will Pucca." Linguini said with his hand on her shoulder. Pucca giggled. "Okay everyone, let's get to work!" Ordered Uncle Dumpling. The four of them cheered, as they went inside to get to work.

As the chefs were cooking, Pucca was waiting for Garu to come. But before he came, Abyo and Ching came in smiling. "Hi Pucca!" Ching greeted. "Hey Ching." Pucca greeted back. Abyo went beside Pucca and Ching, and began to sniff around. He could smell a pleasant cookie aroma. "Are those cookies I smell!?" Abyo squealed. "They sure are! My uncles are baking them and they taste-" Pucca was about to finish her sentence, until Abyo zipped right past her. "Good…" Pucca mumbled. "Ugh…you know Abyo, he's gotta have his cookies." Sighed Ching. "Yeah…by the way, have you seen Garu?" Asked Pucca.

"No I haven't, I'm sorry." Said Ching. "Oh…it's fine." Moaned Pucca. "I wonder where he is anyway?" Pucca asked herself.

Back at the Christmas Tree, Santa was still putting up decorations for the Tree. And then at the very bottom, you could see Garu chirping like a squirrel, and he had a huge grin on his face. He seemed to be excited for something. "Aw come Santa, when are you gonna be done!? I haven't been able to tell you my Christmas List because of Tobe before! What's taking so long!?" Garu impatiently asked. "Ho,ho,ho, just a few more decorations, and I'll be ready to listen Garu! And remember, a good boy is always patient when waiting for something, ho,ho!" Laughed Santa. Garu moaned, and then sat on the snow with his arms folded.

Back at the Go-Rong, Abyo was still waiting for the cookies to be done, and was as impatient as Garu. "Are my cookies done yet, if I eat one I'll have enough energy to rip my shirt off." Moaned Abyo. "You don't even need to eat cookies, since you rip your shirt off all the time." Pucca said sarcastically. "What's that mean!?" Yelled Abyo. Pucca just laughed weakly, and turned her head around. Ching was laughing from the side, while Abyo was growling. "Don't worry Abyo, there almost done." Said Ho. "And…finished!" Uncle Dumpling cheered, as the timer went off. Uncle Dumpling opened up the oven, and got the noodle cookies out. He smiled at Abyo, and offered the tray to him. "Here you are Abyo." He smiled. "Alright!" Cheered Abyo. Abyo grabbed a cookie, and ate it. Then he jumped in the air, and ripped his shirt off, shouting: "HI-YA!" Like he always does.

"That's the greatest tasting noodle cookie ever!" Abyo cheered. "Great! Because there's much more to come." Linguini smiled. "Noodle cookies for everyone!" Cheered Ho. Pucca and her friends cheered, as each of them grabbed a noodle cookie. "Oh! Can I make one for Garu please?" Begged Pucca. "I want to give him his Christmas surprise." Pucca said as she had hearts coming out of her head. "Of course Pucca." Uncle Dumpling smiled. Pucca giggled, and ran over to the counter to get ready to bake.

At the town square, Santa was finally done decorating, and was ready to know what Garu wants. Garu was chirping like a squirrel again, and stepping very fast in excitement. "Okay Garu, what would you like for Christmas?" Asked Santa. Garu got out his incredibly long list, leading all the way outside of Sooga Village. Santa's eyes were wide open, once he saw the list. "O-okay, now let's not rush through these things Garu." Santa laughed nervously, with an anime sweat drop. _"Although this might take forever." "Alright…I'll just have to hope this won't last through the whole Christmas Eve night." _Santa said in his mind. Garu was about to speak until, he was rudely interrupted by a power outage. "Huh!?" Garu and Santa said, very confused. They could both hear screaming inside of other people's houses.

Garu and Santa squinted their eyes to get a better look, but it was too dark to see. "What's going on here!?" Santa determinedly asked. "I don't know…but we're gonna find out!" Glared Garu. "Since it's Christmas Eve Santa, YOU have to help out! Come on!" Garu ordered as he grabbed Santa's arm, and pulled it. "W-where are we going!?" Santa cowardly asked. "We're going to the Go-Rong, I want to make sure if Pucca and the other's are okay!" Garu shouted. Before Santa and Garu went inside the Go-Rong, they were stopped by a shadow line moving to their side. As the Shadow Line made it to them, a man popped out of it. Santa and Garu both gasped. What they saw before their very eyes, was a man with a long gray beard, purple gloves, and a dark black cape and hood. The person who they saw…was Santa's old arch enemy, Black Powder!

Santa was more surprised than anyone else, his old enemy has escaped from the whale somehow! Black Powder smirked, and fiercely greeted Santa. "Hello…Red Lantern." He said. "Black Powder!?" Garu and Santa gasped. "That's right, I'm back." Smirked Black Powder. Pucca, Abyo, Ching, and the chefs came out to see what all the ruckus was. And once they came out, they all gasped. "Black Powder!?" They gasped. "What are you doing here!?" Asked Ching. "I thought that you were swallowed by that whale again, after Santa beat you!" Said Abyo. "Ah…I'm glad you mentioned that my dear boy." Black Powder smirked. "All right then, explain now!" Pucca demanded. Black Powder began to tell his story.

"There I was, inside of the whale looking for food. I was so famished and parched. I haven't eaten or drank anything in months. I was furious however. Ever since Red Lantern has defeated me the second time, I was so furious. I was trying to think of a way to get out of the whale, and get my revenge on Red Lantern again. Then I finally realized that my power was coal, and I was gathering wood that the whale swallowed then I put coal in the middle of it, and twisted a stick to make a fire. Luckily I was able to start one. The smoke was able to catch the whale's attention, and make him sneeze. The whale sneezed me out of the whale, and now I'm back, to get my revenge." Black Powder explained.

Everyone except Black Powder went in their battle stances. "Just what are you going to do Black Powder?" Santa determinedly asked. "Ah yes Red Lantern, I know exactly what I'll do to make you pay." Smirked Black Powder. "And what would that be?" Glared Santa. "I'll tell you." Said Black Powder. "If you don't give up and take a beating by me, then I am going to take your place as Santa Claus for the night, and all of your good little boys and girls, will get nothing but lumps of coal." Black Powder smirked once again. Everyone gasped. "Take place as Santa? Never!" Garu shouted. "Fine, then it looks like Red Lantern or Santa Claus, is gonna have to give up and be beaten by me." Said Black Powder. "No!" Everyone shouted.

"Then make your choice." Ordered Black Powder. "Oh no…what are we going to do?" Panicked Abyo. "Christmas is going to be ruined either way!" Uncle Dumpling panicked. "Santa you've got to do something!" Pucca demanded. Santa had his head down, he didn't know what to do. "Santa!" Shouted Garu. "It looks like Red Lantern has no choice, give it up!" Black Powder demanded. "Hold on!" Pucca shouted. "Give him some time. He'll think about what he'll do soon. Just give him some time to think about it please!" Begged Pucca. Black Powder put his hand on his chin, and thought for a moment.

"Alright fine. I'll give him three hours to decide." Said Black Powder. "Three hours!? That's too short!" Growled Abyo. "Fine then…two hours." Black Powder responded. "Two hours!? Your going shorter, you supposed to go longer!" Ching growled. "One hour, you wanna go for thirty minutes?" Smirked Black Powder. Pucca growled at them, until Garu stopped her. "No Pucca, we have to listen to him. Otherwise it's thirty minutes for Santa." Garu frowned. Pucca moaned. "Fine then, one hour it is. Don't keep me waiting too long Red Lantern." Ordered Black Powder. Black Powder did an evil laugh, and disappeared with black powder all around.

"Santa you have to think of something fast, or all of the children in the world are getting coal!" Ching cried. "Yeah, and more importantly, I'M getting coal!" Cried Abyo. Ching glared at Abyo from the side. "I mean…everyone is gonna get coal and that's more important than my needs." Abyo laughed nervously. "I know." Moaned Santa. "You must help me everyone, I can't do this alone." Santa continued. "Okay, we'll help you defeat Black Powder." Said Garu. "Besides you can't give in to him, or let him be Santa for the night!" Said Garu. "Yeah, he's not gonna get away so easily!" Pucca growled. Santa stood up. "Your right. He will not give my good children coal!" He shouted. "Pucca, Garu, Abyo, Ching, who's ready to save all of the children in the world!?" Santa smiled. "We are!" The group cheered. "Then let's plan to get rid of Black Powder once and for all!" Ordered Santa. "Yeah!" The group cheered once again.

"Okay! Pucca, Garu, Abyo, Ching, we're off!" Santa shouted as he pointed to the sky.

To be continued…

So what do you think of the story so far? Is it good? I hope so. =D If some of you are wondering who Black Powder is, he is a guest enemy on Pucca episode 10 part 1. He is Santa's old partner, but soon became his enemy. Santa used to be a ninja, and his ninja name was Red Lantern. If you watch the episode on YouTube, you'll understand more. Just type in Pucca Tis the season for revenge. Just in case some of you, haven't seen it. Though I think most of you have. =) Next chapter is coming soon! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading! =D


	2. Christmas is ruined

Pucca and the Return of Black Powder

Chapter 2: Christmas is ruined…

At Santa's House, Pucca and her friends sat down at the dinner table. Santa came over and offered them some chocolate chip cookies and milk. "Would you like some?" He asked. "Thank you Santa!" Everyone smiled. Santa sat down in his front chair, and held on to a blueprint. "Alright everyone, we are gathered here today because my old arch enemy, used to be my partner in crime, Black Powder is back." Santa announced. Abyo slammed his hands on the table. "Well we know about that! Just tell us how to stop him from taking my presents!" He demanded. Everyone frowned at him with their eyelids half way open. Abyo cleared his throat, and sat back down. "Oh boy…" Santa sighed.

"Anyway, I have designed this blueprint while you were waiting for me." Said Santa. "But we've only been waiting for three minutes." Garu said while crooking an eyebrow. "I know, but we're only in a story so there." Said Santa. "Now then, this blueprint is designed to shoot out Christmas presents, cookies, ribbons, and anything that has to do with Christmas." Santa continued. "And it is designed with five seats, and takes the form of a robot." "It is highly powered, and is almost impossible to destroy." He continued.

"(Scoffs) Another almost." Sighed Pucca. "Now Pucca, even though I said it is almost impossible to destroy, doesn't mean it won't work." Frowned Santa. "Okay…but I'm just saying." Pucca rolled her eyes. Garu playfully rolled his eyes as he heard what Pucca said. Then Pucca giggled, and Pucca and Garu put their faces closer to each other, and then kissed. Ching looked at Abyo and puckered up her lips. Abyo screamed and ran away from her, while Ching started to chase him. Santa glared at everyone and slammed his stick on the table. "SILENCE EVERYONE!" Santa furiously ordered. Everyone stopped, and then zipped back into their chairs, and began to really pay attention.

"Now…may I please continue my story now?" Santa impatiently asked. "Yes sir." Everyone nervously saluted. "Thank you." Said Santa. "It sounds like Black Powder has grown stronger then the last time." Said Santa. "And his plan to get his revenge against me, is very clever indeed. But what are we supposed to do in order to stop him? We shall all work together in order to stop him. Because Black Powder will not give up so easily this time." Santa continued.

"But what if he might stop us?" Asked Pucca. "Excuse me?" Asked Santa. "Santa, don't you think it's impossible to beat him right now? I mean a plan to be Santa for one night, or give up, is a very good advantage." Said Pucca. "But Pucca, if we could just-" "Santa." Pucca interrupted Santa. "If we try to make an attack on him now, he'll only come back and give every children in the world coal. Because he even said that it would happen, if you don't give in to him. Although you've defeated him before, it's impossible now because he's threatening us." Pucca said frowning. "So don't you think we should just give up this whole thing, and just give in to Black Powder? I mean we have no chance at beating him anyway." Pucca said putting her elbows on the table. Everyone gasped in so much shock.

"How can you say that Pucca!?" Cried Ching. "Why are you giving up now!?" Cried Abyo. "Pucca, I have never seen such rood and shocking behavior. How could you!?" Garu cried. Pucca gasped. She heard her own boyfriend say that. "How could you do this to us!?" Ching cried. Everyone began to yell at Pucca, and caused her eyes to fill up with tears. Santa came in, and stopped the fight.

"No everyone…Pucca is right." Santa shamefully sighed. "WHAT!?" Garu, Abyo, and Ching gasped. Pucca just looked at Santa with a confused face. "There's no way we can beat him. He'll only come back and then take my place as Santa Claus. I'll just have to give in." Santa sighed with his head held shamefully down. "Why are you agreeing with her all of a sudden!?" Cried Garu. "One reason is because she is right, and the other reason is because of my past." Said Santa.

"Huh?" Everyone asked. "Like what Black Powder told all of you, I used to be a ninja thief and his partner in crime. Although I changed and said stealing is wrong, I'm still considered a thief because of my past. If I give in to him now…maybe things will be better. Because no child wants a thief for their Santa Claus." Santa sadly frowned. "But no child wants a murderer for a Santa Claus either! You can't agree with Pucca!" Abyo cried. "I will, and I must. After hearing from Pucca, I remembered my horrible past and thought that I do not deserve to be Santa Claus." Said Santa.

Santa walked over to his front door, and grabbed his scarf. "I'm going to Black Powder, to give up. Don't try and stop me children." Santa remarked sadly. "Santa!" Cried Garu. "No Garu…I have to go…" Said Santa. Santa walked out the door and slowly closed it behind him. After he closed the door, everyone turned and glared at Pucca. Pucca had a puzzled face.

"What, what did I do?" She asked. "What did you do!? You just made Santa give up one of the most important jobs in the world!" Said Ching. "What do you mean?" Pucca laughed. "We mean, that you just ruined Christmas for every kid in the world!" Garu yelled. "Huh?" Asked Pucca. "Don't you get it Pucca? Christmas is ruined all because of you!" Scolded Abyo. "All of the things that you said to Santa made him feel really upset Pucca! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Scolded Ching. "I was only telling the truth. We have no chance at beating him anyway." Pucca said shrugging her shoulders. "No Pucca…that's not the truth." Said Garu.

"Santa said that if we work together to defeat Black Powder, we might be able to beat him. And you turned him down!" Garu glared. "Well it's not my fault that he's so lazy and gives up too easily!" Scolded Pucca. "He gave up too easily because of the way you treated him!" Abyo scolded. "Just because he was a ninja thief in his past, and he made you mad all the time, doesn't mean you should hurt him like that!" Ching yelled. "Pucca you just ruined Christmas forever! It's gonna be taken over by a person who's gonna give coal to every child in the world, including the good children!" Yelled Garu. Pucca's face began to look sad. "You really need to think about what you did Pucca, you may have caused the whole world sorrow and pain." Glared Garu.

Garu, Abyo, and Ching, all grabbed their supplies and went near the door. "Pucca you better apologize to Santa soon." Said Ching. "He's gonna be killed because of you." Said Abyo. "But…I…" Pucca was about to continue, until Garu interrupted her. "Just follow your heart, and you'll know what to do Pucca." Said Garu. Pucca became surprised after he said that. "We're going to go stop Santa from dying right now, stay here until you think about what you did, and why it was the wrong thing." Said Garu. "Remember Pucca…follow your heart and you'll know what to do." Garu whispered. Pucca put her head down. "Goodbye Pucca." Garu said as he slowly closed the door behind him.

Pucca was left alone in the room. Her eyes began to fill up with tears, and she spoke to herself in her mind. _"Is it true…?" "Is it really my fault that Santa is gonna be killed, and that Christmas is gone forever?" "Did I really…ruin Christmas and cause pain and sorrow to every kid in the world?" _She said in her mind. Then she began to think of the last words that Garu gave her, before he left.

"_Just follow your heart, and you'll know what to do Pucca." _She thought. Pucca grew more sad, and put her head down again. Then she thought about what everyone said.

Ching: _"You just made Santa give up one of the most important jobs in the world!"_

Pucca fell to the floor grunting with her hands on her head. "No…" She grunted. Tears began to run down her eyes, as she thought about more sentences.

Garu: _"We mean, that you just ruined Christmas for every kid in the world!"_

Santa: _"After hearing from Pucca, I remembered my horrible past and thought that I do not deserve to be Santa Claus._

Ching: _"Just because he was a ninja thief in his past, and he made you mad all the time, doesn't mean you should hurt him like that!"_

Abyo: _"He gave up too easily because of the way you treated him!"_

Garu: _"Pucca just ruined Christmas forever!"_

Ching: _"All of the things you said to Santa made him feel really upset Pucca! You should be ashamed of yourself!"_

Abyo: _"He's gonna be killed because of you."_

Abyo: _"Christmas is ruined all because of you!"_

Garu: _"You may have caused the whole world sorrow and pain."_

Pucca tossed and turned, as she kept thinking of all the things they said to her. Pucca weakly grabbed on to a Colum, and slowly climbed at it as she took deep breaths. She put her head down once again, with tears in her eyes. She thought for a moment. "They're right, Christmas is ruined all because of me." She said. "And now…Santa is going to be killed because of me." She continued. "I have to find Santa, and tell him that I was dumb, and that I was wrong about everything." Pucca determinedly said. Pucca quickly ran to the door, and grabbed her coat and everything. Then she went out the door, and ran through town calling out Santa's name. Then she thought to herself again.

"_It's time for me to apologize, and help save Christmas!" _She shouted in her head. She ran off to the town square to find Santa.

To be continued…

I'm sorry this chapter took so long! I was busy with a lot of things, and I was being lazy and having fun. =p Okay I'll work on the next chapter. But if this one wasn't updated as soon as I thought it would be, the next chapter probably won't be either. Sorry… =( But I'll try my best and finish the next chapter and update it as soon as possible! =) I'll see what I can do. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
Once again, thanks for reading! =D


	3. A robot built for five

Pucca and the return of Black Powder

Chapter 3: A robot built for five.

As Pucca ran to the town square, she zipped by the Go-Rong but then she ran back. She thought for a moment, and thought of something. "I got it!" She snapped. Pucca ran into the building. Her uncle's greeted her as she came in. "Hello Puc-" Uncle Dumpling greeted her, until she zipped by and ignored him. "Can't talk right now Uncle Dumpling! I've got some work to do!" Pucca shouted. She ran upstairs into her room, and got out the blueprint Santa showed her and her friends.

She looked at it, and saw the small robot Santa showed them. She looked at it for a minute, and looked at what it needed. She paused for a moment, and then had another idea. She ran outside, and came back in with all of the supplies needed. You could see the Go-Rong from far away, as you heard loud noises on the inside, the sound of something being built.

Back at the town square, Garu, Abyo, and Ching, came running over and saw Santa in front of them. They all stopped as they saw him. Santa was standing very still. As if he was waiting for someone… And he was. He was waiting for Black Powder's arrival. "Santa what are you-" Garu asked Santa, until he shushed him. Garu and his friends looked in front of Santa, and saw a shadow line coming towards them. Black Powder came out of the shadow line with his hood covering his face. Then he took it off, and saw Santa. Also known as, the Red Lantern.

He smirked as he saw Santa in front of him. "So…I take it that you have finally made your decision Red Lantern?" Said Black Powder. Santa walked over to him, and laid his head down. "I thought so…" Smirked Black Powder. "Santa!" Garu and his friends screamed. Black Powder got out his black sword, and was about to hit Santa. Garu and his friends were all in such deep worry, and sorrow. "Santa wait!" A familiar voice shouted to him. Before Black Powder could hit Santa, Santa, and him turned around to see who it was. Then Garu and the others turned their heads. "It's Pucca!" Squealed Ching. "Pucca!?" Everyone shockingly asked.

They could see Pucca inside of something. "But what's Pucca doing?" Asked Abyo. They all looked up and saw Pucca inside of a robot. "Pucca what is this!?" Asked Ching. "Do you like it? It's the blueprint Santa showed us all. I decided to work on it while you were gone." Pucca smiled. "Well that is one cool robot!" Smiled Abyo.

The robot was a very big. It had the colors green and red on it. There was a window on its chest, the place where everyone could see Pucca. The arms had candy cane colors on it, and had huge metal hands. There was a metal Santa Claus hat, on the top of its head. There were even jet packs on the back of it. While the legs were all wrapped up with very strong and tight ribbons. The head just had a screen with a face on it. Santa and Black Powder's jaws were wide open as they looked at the robot.

"Pucca! Did you really build this whole robot from MY blueprint!?" Asked Santa. "Yup!" Responded Pucca. Pucca came out of the robot, and slid down the leg. She came over to talk to Santa. "I wanted to make it up to you…especially after what I said to you…" Pucca said with her head laid down sadly. "Pucca…" "No!" Pucca interrupted Santa. "I was wrong about you…you really do have what it takes to defeat Black Powder." Said Pucca. "When I said that we don't stand a chance and that you have to give in, I was wrong. You're not a bad ninja, you're a good ninja. There's no need to worry about the past, and remember of how bad you've been. Because we can always change that by doing a good deed. And you did one of the greatest deeds of all, you returned the presents to everyone, and now you deliver them to all of the good children in the world. You are not a thief…you are Santa Claus." Pucca smiled as she put her Santa Claus hat on Santa.

Santa smiled happily. "Pucca…thank you." He said smiling. "You're welcome Santa Claus. And I'm sorry." Said Pucca. "Apology accepted Pucca." Santa smiled. "You see Pucca? I told you that if you follow your heart, you'll know what to do." Garu smiled as walked over to Pucca, with his hand behind her back.

"Yup. You were right about everything Garu." Said Pucca. "Awww isn't that sweet. I hate sweet!" Yelled Black Powder. Pucca and the others turned to glare at Black Powder. "I haven't heard your decision yet Red Lantern! What was it!?" Black Powder demanded to know. Santa glared at Black Powder for a minute, and then smirked. "The answer is…a battle!" Smirked Santa. "What!? I only gave you two decisions!" Yelled Black Powder. "I know. But there's no way I should listen to the likes of you!" Santa glared as he pointed at him. Black Powder gasped. "I won't let you kill me, and I will most definitely not let you take my place as being Santa Claus!" Santa yelled.

"Grrr…fine! If you won't give in to me, then I'll make you!" Black Powder shouted as he got into his own robot. "You better stop right now, if you know what's good for you!" Ching demanded as she got out her sword. "No Ching!" Santa said as he put his hand in front of her. "We will all go inside that robot, and defeat Black Powder!" Santa shouted. Pucca and her friends all cheered, as they heard him. "Pucca, Garu, Abyo, Ching, inside the robot now!" Ordered Santa. "Yes sir!" Pucca and her friends saluted.

All of them went inside the robot, and got ready to fight. Santa was the head leader of the robot now. While the others had their own sets of controls. A screen came down in front of them. The monitor had Black Powder on the inside of the robot, and another side had the outside of the robot. "Okay everyone, get ready to attack!" Shouted Santa. Everyone cheered. Black Powder made the first attack, by shooting out coal. As it hit the robot, there was black powder everywhere, and no one could see anything. But Pucca looked at her screen and saw Black Powder making the next attack. Pucca quickly ordered everyone. "Everyone fire the Christmas cookies, hurry!" She demanded. "Um, okay!" Abyo said as he pressed the Christmas cookies button.

Christmas cookies began to shoot at Black Powders robot. He kept on grunting until he thought of a comeback, and shot coal out again. The cookies and coal were both shooting at each other, as they were both tied in the middle. None of them were able to hit each other, since both of their attacks were blocking each other. "Santa we have to give the robot more power!" Ordered Garu. "I know Garu. We will shoot at him with all of our might!" Santa shouted. "Abyo! Prepare to fire the ornament bomb!" Santa demanded. "You got it chief!" Abyo smiled.

Abyo pulled a lever with an ornament bomb sign at the top. "Hi-ya!" Abyo shouted as he pulled the lever. An ornament fired out to Black Powder's robot. The ornament fell into his hands. Black Powder laughed, thinking that it was just an ordinary ornament. But then a huge explosion of magic was everywhere. It was so big that it covered up the entire world, but it didn't blow up at least. Black Powder was on the ground where the explosion was caused. He slowly tried to get back up. "He's getting up, he's getting up!" Ching panicked.

"Not for long!" Glared Santa. "Pucca! Activate ribbon launcher!" Ordered Santa. "Yes sir!" Pucca saluted. Pucca pushed a large button in the middle of her control panel, and released a red ribbon. Black Powder screamed in fear, as the ribbon landed on him and automatically tied him up. He struggled and tried to get out, but the ribbon was way too tight. Pucca, Garu, Abyo, Ching, and Santa, all exited the robot and walked over to Black Powder.

Pucca and her friends were about to grab him, until Santa stopped them. "No need to team mates, I'll take it from here!" Smirked Santa. Everyone smiled. They all walked over to the beach, while Santa held the struggling ribbon with Black Powder inside. They stopped as they made it to the edge of the shore.

Santa smirked and told Pucca and the others to stay back. The four of them backed away from Santa. Santa held on to Black Powder tightly, and began spinning around. You could hear Black Powder yelling on the inside. When Santa was spinning fast enough, he finally let go of Black Powder and threw him into the ocean. Then the whale came up and ate him again. Pucca and her friends all cheered, while Santa was laughing heartily. Santa walked over to his bag, and gave each of them a present.

Pucca got an adorable Garu Doll, to replace the one who got its arm ripped off. She squealed with joy, and began to kiss the doll. Garu got a brand new long Japanese like sword. He smiled joyfully and put it in the pouch that came with it. Abyo new metal nunchuks. "Hooray! Nunchuks!" Cheered Abyo. "Ho, ho, ho! And the best part is, there unbreakable!" Santa cheered. Abyo's pupils grew big, and then he jumped in the air and ripped his shirt off. "Hi-ya!" He shouted. Ching got a beautiful sparkly purple dress, with pink flowers on the skirt. Ching's eyes sparkled as she looked at it. "It's beautiful!" She squealed. Ching put it on over her regular clothes. "Does it look good on me?" She asked. "It looks perfect on you Ching!" Pucca smiled. "Oh thank you!" Ching cheered. "I think you look really cool Ching!" Abyo complemented. "You really think so Abyo?" Asked Ching. "Of course I do!" He smiled.

"Oh…th-thank you Abyo!" Ching happily blushed. "Thank you Santa Claus!" The gang happily said. "Ho, ho, ho! Your quite welcome everyone! It's the least I could do, after you've helped me so much!" Said Santa. "Santa thank you so much! We couldn't thank you enough!" Pucca smiled.

"No need too. Just be happy!" Said Santa. "And Pucca…" Pucca looked up at Santa as he began to speak. "Thank you. You've done a lot for me, and you actually built the robot I showed you all. It shows me that you really care." Santa smiled. Pucca grinned and said: "Your welcome." To him. "And once again…I'm sorry." Said Pucca. "No need to apologize, just be happy that your friends are there for you, and that I'm happy for you." Said Santa. Pucca smiled.

"Okay everyone, I'm off to deliver all of these presents to the children. You take a good long rest now!" Santa said as he got in his sleigh. "We promise!" Pucca and her friends responded. Santa smiled one last time and whipped the reindeer. "Let's go everyone!" Santa shouted. "Goodbye Santa Claus!" Pucca and her friends shouted as they waved their arms to him. Pucca and her friends all grinned at each other. "Hey Pucca, sorry if we scolded you so much." Said Ching. "Yeah, we'll try not to do it again." Said Abyo. "(Giggle.) It's okay." Grinned Pucca. Garu walked over to Pucca and held on to her hand.

Pucca blushed for a minute, and then turned to him. "I'm sorry Pucca. I shouldn't have been so hard on you. Can you forgive me?" Asked Garu. "Of course I do." Smiled Pucca. "And I'm sorry for being a big jerk." Said Pucca. "Can any of you forgive me?" Asked Pucca. Garu, Abyo, and Ching, all grinned at each other, and responded. "Of course we do." They said. "(Grins.) Thank you." Said Pucca. "Merry Christmas you guys." Pucca smiled. "Merry Christmas Pucca." The gang smiled. Pucca and Garu walked over to each other, and held hands as they faced each other. "Merry Christmas." The both of them said as they began to kiss. They hugged each other tightly as they kept on kissing.

Then at the top of the sky, Santa released a giant missile toe above them, and created a sign with magic. The sign said: "Merry Christmas!" It had a giant heart around it. Then you could hear Santa's voice. "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas everyone!" He joyfully shouted out to Sooga Village.

THE END

That whole robot thing was, kind of a reference to Transformers sort of. Even though I'm not the biggest fan of it, it was the only thing that I could think of. XD I hope you really liked the story! Look forward to some more of my stories coming up! Please Review! Thanks for reading! =DDD


End file.
